pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG084: Who's Flying Now?
is the 44th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After the events that transpired at the Weather Station, Ash and co. finally arrive at Fortree City. Ash couldn't wait to challenge the Gym Leader, unfortunately the Gym Leader is helping with the Feather Carnival. Later they meet the Gym Leader, Winona, who scheduled in Ash's request for a Gym Battle, but in the meantime they should have some fun. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has plans of their own. What sinister plot are they up to this time, and why does the carnival bring back such bad memories for James? Episode Plot The heroes, who have arrived to Fortree City, climb atop the Gym. Ash is psyched, even if May and Max are worn out by climbing on the stairs. May spots the city behind them, which they passed earlier. They see houses atop the trees, but Ash ignores them, wishing to have his battle as soon as possible, though May wishes for an elevator. The Gym assistant appears, by the name of Zachary, telling them that the Gym Leader is in Fortree City for the traditional Feather Carnival. Ash goes down to find the Gym Leader. May is not pleased they have to go down, while Brock reminds them once they find the Gym Leader, they'd have to climb back up. They see lots of food and girls, the latter pleasing Brock, but Ash pulls his ear, reminding him they need to find the Gym Leader. Max spots two people enjoying riding a Skarmory, so they go to the center to check it out. Team Rocket appears as well in Fortree City, with Jessie and Meowth eating food. James is depressed and remembers seeing someone while riding a car through the city during the carnival. Jessie and Meowth interrupt, as they are bored by this story already. James continues on, stating he fell in love with a Chimecho, who had a soft voice. His parents wouldn't allow him to have one, so one night he snuck out to get it, but the carnival ended already. He begins to cry, wanting to have a Chimecho, but stops when he sees Jessie and Meowth aren't present. The woman, named Winona, goes to pick another child to the flight with Skarmory, but Brock appears with his flirting scheme, following Max who pulls his ear. Winona blushes, as the children speak highly of her. Ash introduces himself and wants her to challenge to a Gym battle. Winona accepts, but only after the carnival she has attend to. Winona and a child climb up on Skarmory and fly off. The heroes decide to stay for a while at the carnival, so they bring their Pokémon out. They have some fun for a while. Jessie and Meowth comment on James' tale, thinking this Chimecho he so much wants will never appear again, despite one passing near them. Everyone has some more fun, with Max and May riding on Winona's Skarmory. As Ash and Brock watch May and Winona speeding up Skarmory, he comments that Fortree City's residents have respect for the sky and commemorate it with Flying Pokémon and holding this carnival. Brock sees Winona is a genius among flying-type trainers and thinks Ash might have difficult time challenging her. Ash replies to be the best, one must beat the best and wonders what other Pokémon Winona may use in the battle. James is annoyed when Jessie and Meowth abandoned him. He sees some Chimecho and goes to the trader. However, he feels something is actually familiar. The trader gives him the Chimecho, but James sees it is that Magikarp trader, who sold him a fake Feebas earlier. James does not believe him that he is fair, but the salesman points out the Chimecho is real, having lovely eyes, a tail that can be used as a fan and can even be used as a scarf. Hearing Chimecho spreads happiness, James buys one. Later, Jessie and Meowth arrive to James, who shows them his new Chimecho. Meowth feels something is wrong, but Chimecho sings for them. Meowth heard a bell, actually, while Jessie wonders if it is a voice of an actual Chimecho. Soon, the "wings" tied on back of the Chimecho free themselves and its tail falls down. James rubs Chimecho with a napkin a little, seeing it is actually a Hoppip. Jessie demands how much James spent, so he says he spent all money. Meowth spots a real Chimecho. Chimecho makes a sound, soothing Team Rocket. Meowth believes Chimecho is here since it likes attending the carnivals. James easily befriends the Chimecho, who wraps its tail around James' eyes. Meowth claims they only had to ask, while Jessie urges them to conduct their original plan. The heroes arrive to the battlefield, on an open field, perfect for Flying Pokémon to fight. However, they spot trouble at the carnival, so Winona sends Skarmory to fly towards the spot, while the heroes go down the stairs. Team Rocket causes trouble from a machine by electrocuting and catching the Flying Pokémon. Skarmory uses Steel Wing, pushing the machine away. The heroes spot the Chimecho, whom Team Rocket had obtained. nevertheless, Pikachu electrocutes them with Thunderbolt, but Chimecho heals Team Rocket with Heal Bell. James thanks Chimecho, who in return folds his eyes with its tail. Meowth attacks using electricity, which damages Swellow and Pikachu. Ash encourages Swellow, who resists the attack, which amazes Winona. Swellow uses Wing Attack, pushing the machine. Meowth releases another attack, making Swellow and Pikachu faint and are taken into the machine. Skarmory attacks with Drill Peck, releasing the Pokémon. Jessie asks James to have Chimecho use Heal Bell, but James reminds them they are healthy. Meowth advises Chimecho to use Double Edge, but James hesitates. Skarmory uses Drill Peck, destroying the machine and blasting Team Rocket off. As they are blasting off, James thinks Double Edge is dangerous to use for someone like Chimecho. The heroes thank Winona for assistance. Winona apologizes for not having battle with Ash, but proposes to battle him tomorrow, so he accepts. At the end of the carnival, they see Winona and the Flying Pokémon fly amidst the fireworks. Ash, however, promises to defeat Winona and obtain her badge tomorrow. Debuts Character *Winona *Zachary Pokémon *Chimecho (James') *Winona's Skarmory Trivia *From this episode, Chimecho will be featured in Team Rocket's motto. *Featured Pokémon: Magby, Lombre, Solrock, Ponyta. *This episode is the second time Ash drags Brock by the ear. *Also, Wobbuffet did not speak at the end of the Team Rocket chant, but Chimecho did. *At the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. In this episode, it is a Gengar. *James' Chimecho was the second Pokémon to be caught by friendship. The first being Cacnea and the third being his Yamask. *The title is a reference the 1981 song "Who's Crying Now" by Journey. Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Lombre would be the best choice to battle Magby. This is true, however, another choice Pokémon, Solrock, would also be a good choice due to its -type attacks being super effective against Magby's -type and Solrock's resistance against -type attacks. Gallery The heroes climb up the stairs AG084 2.jpg Zachary informs the Gym Leader is at the carnival AG084 3.jpg Ash pulls Brock's ear AG084 4.jpg Winona flies a boy in the sky AG084 5.jpg James is depressed AG084 6.jpg James starts crying AG084 7.jpg Brock tries to impress Winona AG084 8.jpg A Chimecho passes by Jessie and Meowth AG084 9.jpg Winona flies up with May AG084 10.jpg The Magikarp salesman sells Chimecho AG084 11.jpg James is not convinced by the salesman's "honesty“ AG084 12.jpg James got swindled, again AG084 13.jpg Team Rocket is relieved by Chimecho's voice AG084 14.jpg Chimecho wraps James' head AG084 15.jpg Skarmory damages Team Rocket's machine AG084 16.jpg Team Rocket, with Chimecho, as their new member AG084 17.jpg Chimecho heals Team Rocket with Heal Bell AG084 18.jpg Swellow gets electrocuted AG084 19.jpg Pikachu and Swellow are captured AG084 20.jpg Winona flies up with the Flying-type Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura